


stopped to say hello

by gloriousmonsters



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remnant!Tanith is terrible to Ghastly, does anyone else have that headcanon it's probably just me, implied Ghastly being attracted to Billy-Ray, more like sorta porny no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousmonsters/pseuds/gloriousmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an old kinkmeme prompt and Ghastly wishing that Tanith had dropped by to say hi while she was in the Sanctuary. Remnant!Tanith makes Ghastly's life very hard for a few minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stopped to say hello

He rounds the corner and she's there, blond and beautiful and smiling like she never left. Ghastly stops, and finds no instincts kicking in. His mind was always rusty after the war, he spent too long trying to unlearn old habits, and he's not even sure whether to identify Tanith Low - or what's left of her - as friend or enemy. 

"Hello, love," she purrs, and her mouth is against his before he even sees her move. 

He ought to defend himself. Probably. She's probably up to something, and he should try to restrain her, call for help, get her in a cell or something - but when his hands move they just tangle in her hair, because lately they're stupid, treacherous things that he can't seem to command as he wants, and Tanith laughs into his mouth. It hurts, so sharply that he wants to check for a wound. 

"I've missed you," she murmurs, between kisses, and backs him up against the wall. Her hips cant forward against his, provacative and inviting, and her hands stroke over his shoulders. "Have you missed me?"

She pulls back, eyes wide and innocent as she looks up at him, and Ghastly gasps for air. He searches her eyes for the Remnant but can't find a difference, and why would he? He never knew her as well as he'd wanted to. 

"Why are you here?" His voice sounds more broken than he'd expected. Almost a plea, pathetic. Tanith smiles sympathetically. 

"I was in the neighborhood." She's pressing close against him, fingertips massaging his shoulders, thigh pressing into his legs to push them apart, and he feels most of the blood in his body draining rapidly to his groin. "And I thought of you, and how I'd stood you up for that date, and I felt bad." She pouts. "Don't tell me you're not glad to see me."

 _It's the Remnant talking, it has to be. Call for help. Alert someone._

The sensible little voice in the back of his mind dies with a gasp as she pushes herself closer, the muscles of her thighs flexing against him, and says in a low voice, "But it feels as if you're _very_ glad to see me, Ghastly."

Her lips are parted and he moans aloud, almost a sob, and kisses her. She returns it avidly, throwing her arms around his neck and letting him almost lift her off the ground; throws a leg over his hip and grinds them together, and he could almost come just from the feel of her pressed against him, the shape of her breasts under leather and the way she moans, muffled by his mouth. It's been too long. Too long from her, too long from this kind of thing. 

"I always wanted to do this," Tanith gasps into his ear, breaking the kiss. "But I couldn't figure you out, never knew why I made you nervous. Now? Now I don't care." She laughs a little. "I'm never worried anymore. It's so nice."

That brings him a little back to himself. He can't pull away - his back is flush against the wall - but he gets one hand against her chest and pushes. Weakly, but he makes the effort. "You don't really want this. You're not -"

"I'm not in my right mind?" She pulls a mock-worried face that cracks into a grin. "I'm still me, just... more fun." She rides against him, the friction of leather against his robes (his stupid, restricting robes) maddening, and gives a low sigh of pleasure. "You feel so good," she murmurs in his ear. "I'd like to tear those ugly robes off you and have you right now."

"Tanith -"

"If you're making excuses in your mind right now, saying I want things now that I didn't," she says softly, "you should know I wanted him, too. I wanted him since I first saw him, I just didn't want to admit it." She shrugs with one shoulder, the most she can do without overbalancing. "What can I say? I crave excitement, and he's never boring."

He pushes her away. She stumbles but lands on her feet, laughing, and he stares at her, hands shaking, cock so painfully hard all he wants is to reach out and let her into his arms again. Tanith wipes her hair out of her eyes and grins at him, her veins shadowy for a split second. 

"Come on," she said. "Live a little. Stop denying that you want him too."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Tanith rolls her eyes. "Jeez, we could have had some fun before I had to leave, but you'd rather be in denial." She turns, takes a few steps away, then turns to look at him over her shoulder. Her eyes glitter. 

"I'm going to go back to him," she says, with a smile, "and fuck him. He likes it rough-and-tumble, sometimes he holds his razor to my throat. Sometimes I pin his hands down while I ride him, and he begs for more. And you're going to think about that tonight."

She turns and lightly runs away. 

Ghastly raises the alarm then; but Tanith Low is gone as quickly as a ghost, and right - right as she's always been. He doesn't know who to hate for it. He settles on himself. 


End file.
